In the Dead of Night
by ATwistInMyStory
Summary: In the dead of night, two secret lovers meet for a bit of fun in the RoR. Pretty much PWP, Dramione. Rated M for a reason.


**In the Dead of Night**

Hermione huddled in bed, until she was sure everyone was fast asleep. As quietly as she could, she pulled the covers back, revealing that she was still in her day clothes, and pulled out her cloak from underneath her bed. Wrapping it tightly around herself, she picked up her wand from the nightstand and tiptoed out of the dormitory.

Sighing with relief when the common room turned out to be empty. She shimmied out of the portrait hole, careful to stay quiet. She crept along the corridors and up several staircases, emerging on the seventh floor corridor.

"You're late," a smooth voice spoke out of the shadows.

"Lavender just didn't want to go to bed," Hermione apologised to her secret lover.

"We can't be having that now, can we?" Draco said, moving out of the shadows and standing very close to her.

"Sorry," she said. "I'll make it up to you," she whispered, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

He closed the gap between them, pressing his mouth against hers. She kissed back as forcefully as him, and then their mouths were parted, tongues caressing each other's mouths. Draco's hand wound behind her neck and into her hair, his other hand placed teasingly below her shoulder, above her breasts. Her hands knotted in his hair, as they continued to kiss passionately.

He pulled away after what seemed too soon.

"We might get caught, out here," he whispered, turning away.

He paced the floor three times, causing a large door to appear in the previously empty stretch of wall. They walked through the door, to find a comfortable looking bedroom, with a fireplace and a large king-size bed, decorated in silver and black sheets.

Hermione barely stepped into the room when his lips attacked hers again, as passionate as he was before. She moulded her body to his, ensuring her breasts were pressing into his chest, knowing it turned him on. She pressed her lower body to his, smirking cheekily when she felt a lump already forming. He moaned quietly at the contact, his hands moving deeper into her hair.

They edged towards the bed, collapsing onto it in a tangle of limbs. She removed her cloak swiftly, throwing it off the bed. They found each other's lips again, and Draco rolled over so that he was on top of Hermione. With one hand supporting his body so he did not crush her, he cupped her breast with the other one. She let out a content sigh, and he toyed with her breast, rolling his hips to create friction against hers, his member hardening considerably.

Breaking off the kiss, he shifted position slightly so both of his hands were free, using his other one to play with her other breast. She moaned softly at the feeling of his hands toying with her breasts. She arched her body against his, pleading with her eyes. He pulled off her top in one swift motion, exposing her full breasts, held in by a plain black bra. Stopping for a second to take in the sight, he then leaned forwards and nuzzled her neck, playfully biting parts, whilst undoing the clasp at the back of her bra. She giggled as he fumbled on the catch, but a few moments later he had it undone and discarded her bra off the side of the bed.

He cupped her now naked breasts with his hands, feeling their softness. Her nipples were hard, and he moved his left hand to graze over one of her nipples, causing her to let out a quiet moan. Encouraged, he did the same with the other one, before replacing the first one with his tongue, carefully swirling around the nipple without touching the bud itself.

"Draco," she giggled, "stop teasing. It's…"

Her words cut off and were replaced with a moan as he took her nipple into his warm mouth, his tongue running over the bud. Her hands moved into his hand, preventing him from moving away. His free hand snaked down her body slowly, causing her breath to hitch in anticipation. He teased the skin above the top of her panties, stroking it gently.

Her hands pulled him back into a passionate kiss, her hands moving downwards to remove his top. Her hands ran over his pale chest, the hunger in her eyes matching his. Her hands trailed down his body, coming to rest at the top of his trousers. She undid the zip, their eyes locking. His trousers were soon discarded, and hers followed swiftly, leaving them both in nothing but their underwear.

Their eyes hungrily raked each other's body, before they were entangled again. Her hands reached down to cup his member, he groaned at the feeling through the thin material of his boxers. Increasingly turned on by the second, his hand slipped under her black panties and stroked her general area, careful not to touch anything specifically. After a minute of two, she was wiggling, trying to get his hand to touch her. With one movement, he pulled off her panties with one hand, and found her clit with the other. He rubbed it slowly, and she moaned at the sudden pleasure. He moved lower, placing his head between her legs, looking up at her. She held her breath in expectation.

Carefully maintaining eye contact, he parted his lips and stroked her hardened bud with his tongue. The moan she left out was very satisfying, to both his ears and member, and he eagerly ran his tongue in circles around her bud. He alternated between using his soft tongue and firmer fingers, circling her clitoris.

Hermione let out a continuous string of moans and whimpers. She could feel the pressure rising up inside her, and grabbed onto the pillows behind her, which only served to make Draco work harder. Her hands pressed into the pillows, she could feel it rising, she was almost over the edge. She could no longer moan, her whole body concentrating on the incredible feeling Draco was causing. She could no longer hold it, and the orgasm rolled in waves throughout her, her entire body shaking on the bed from pleasure.

She lay on the bed panting softly, unwilling to move. Draco pulled his underwear off, so they were both now naked, and returned his attention to her breasts. She stroked his member with her hand, and within minutes she felt herself get wet again.

He moved his body back up, so his face was level with hers. He rubbed the head around her opening, ensuring it was well lubricated. Then he pushed slowly into her, his eyes never leaving her face. Her eyes closed with pleasure, and he left out a soft groan.

He moved slowly into her, until he was fully sheathed. Then, he began to move out slowly, before thrusting back in. Soon, they had developed a steady rhythm, him rocking into her whilst her hips came up to meet his, ensuring he was as deep inside as he could go.

Moans filled the air from both of them, and soon a layer of sweat covered both of their naked bodies. One of Draco's hands snaked down to play with Hermione's nipple, whilst she leant forward and nipped and sucked at his exposed neck, making him thrust harder into her.

"Wanna swap?" he breathed. She nodded, and he pulled out of her slowly, and she whimpered slightly at the lack of Draco inside her.

They rolled over, so she was on top of him, and they caressed each other's bodies for a few minutes. Then she positioned herself sitting upright above Draco's groin, easing herself down on his hard member. She rocked her hips in time to his, and he thrust into her, as far as he could. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of her moving up and down on him, her breasts bouncing up and down and her eyes closed in pleasure. He increased the speed, thrusting in and out as far as possible, both their breathing coming in short pants. After a while he could hold it in no longer, and he came with a groan, releasing his warm seed into her.

They lie together for a few minutes, both too tired to move. Then he pulled out of her slowly, gathering the sheets around them.

Both exhausted from their activities, they were asleep within minutes.


End file.
